legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek vs. Rex Dangervest
In the sinister depths of the cafe... Wee woo! Wee woo! Wee woo! Amset-Ra: Alright, what's going on here? I want answers. Frenzy: Infearno's set off all the smoke detectors! Whatever shall we do?! Snake: Never fear! Super Snake is here! Amset-Ra: Cringe intensifies. The front door flies open and Pythor leaps in. Pythor: Howdy y'all! Did I misssss anything? Amset-Ra: Eeeeh, not mu- wha?! Your skin's purple?! Pythor: Correct. Just the way it'sssss sssssupposssed to be. Amset-Ra: Ah. Right. Rex: Can we get on with the battle? I'm getting tired. Amset-Ra: No u… Wyldstyle: Welcome everyone to the first battle of 2019! Located right here in the Luxurious Fighting Rubik's Pyramid of Doom! Invizable: In the red corner, we have everyone's favorite pepper shaker, Dalek! Wyldstyle: ??? And in the blue corner, we have Mr. Dangervest himself! Can I have your autograph?? Rex: Huh? Wyldstyle: You know, a- Amset-Ra: No time to talk. Got a hot date in fifteen minutes. Gotta get this thing going. FIGHT! Ogel: Wait wait wait! I di- Amset-Ra: Chop chop… The Dalek immediately starts firing its death ray, however, Rex is shielded by a wall of dinos. Rex: Thought you could defeat me that easily, huh? The Dalek finds a breach in the fortification and fires through it. Rex: Wah?! Rex leaps aside to avoid getting hit. Rex: Dinos! Attack! The dinos stampede forward. The Dalek is able to vaporise half of them, but is overcome by the rest. The Dalek is flung across the arena. Frenzy: Noooooo! You can’t lose that easily! Before there's a chance of a ring out, the Dalek flies away from the edge. Rex: That didn't get you, huh? Well, prepare to be rexterminated! He pulls out a smartphone and starts dialing a number. Amset-Ra: How could you do such a thing? That's cheating! Out of this house! Out of this house! Rex: But sir, you allow cheating, right? Amset-Ra: I do? Oh yeah! Go on, then. Rex: Emmet, I need you here on the double. Got some business for you to attend. Emmet: Lord Business? That is NOT awesome! Rex: No, no… something just as bad, though. Dalek: Exterminate! The Dalek vaporizes the phone. Rex: What was that for? I paid thousands for that! And also you could have hit me inste- Rex is vaporized. Wyldstyle: Looks like we have a wi- Emmet falls through the ceiling. Emmet: Alright! Lemme at 'im! Amset-Ra: Too late. Battle’s over. Go home. Amset-Ra ejects the entire crowd through the hole above. Invizable: That battle was a tad short, no? Amset-Ra: No u. Amset-Ra: I have to pay HOW MUCH?! Repair Man: Yep. Can't do it for free ya know. Amset-Ra: But this is ridiculous! I'd rather get my servants to do it. And you know how they wor- I mean, slack off. Invizable: Leave it to me. I have no real role anyway. Amset-Ra: Perfect! You'll be the Pyramid janitor! Invizable: Now now, I never said- Amset-Ra: It'll be great! You'll even get paid two cents a day! Invizable: But with inflation and all… Amset-Ra: I said it'll be great! Sigh… End transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Dalek vs. Rex Dangervest? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 3 Category:Round 1 Battles